Talk Show Babeh!
by LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx
Summary: Hello...this is my talk show where i talk about practically ANYTHING with the cast of Yugioh...and maybe a few other special guests R/R Please and i will take suggestions, has many pairings and once again you can say what pairing you would like x
1. Episode One Shippings and Eminem!

Talk Show Babeh!

Phoenix= Me babeh xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or it's characters, they belong to a Japanese guy and the stupid censored version belongs to 4Kids, damn you 4Kids! I don't own Eminem or Bakura, Malik, Marik, Yugi or Yami either but i am a major fangurl of Eminem and Bakura, plus i wrote this while i was on a coca cola and sherbet high so that explains everything...ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

Phoenix: Heyaa there people, I'm Phoenix and this is Malik and Marik *Gestures to Malik and Marik who looked unimpressed in the two uncomfortable chairs that I forced them to sit in*

Malik: Yami what are we doing here?

Marik: I don't know but we can't leave.

Malik: And why the fuck not!

P: * Devious smile * Cause I have this *Shows them explicit picture that I got *

Malik: O.O... w-where did you get that?

P : :) I have my sources hehehe!

Marik: Can we have it back?

P : Hmmm...NO! * Giggles like an evil chipmunk *

M+M: O.O ….

P : Anyway we are here to discuss random and pointless things about your now dead series. Can I say one more thing, the spin offs SUCK! Thank you XD

Marik: At least this pathetic mortal has some sense in her fucked up brain.

P : What did you say * lightening cracks around my evil smirk that just says 'I'ma fuck you up bitch' *

Marik: Nothing.

P: Good ~freaky bastard~

Marik: Fine ~ Homicidal Bitch ~

P : Anyway...what do you two think of Bronzeshipping?

Marik: WTF is fucking Bronzeshipping!

Malik: Yami you promised you wouldn't do this!

P : Oh Bronzeshipping is were complete and utterly crazy fangirls of you two draw extremely sexual pictures of you two together, fucking or making out in various outfits and then write a couple of fanfics with either Marik raping Malik or you two just plain fuck each other senseless.

Malik: * whimper * O.O … wtf!

Marik: Can I see one of these pictures?

P : Sure, Meeps off Deviantart come on down and show these two your wonderful picture. ^_^

Meeps: * Comes down and show it * Here you go, can I go now.

P : Yes, well Marik, Malik what do you think.

Marik: * Instantly has a boner *

Malik: * looks at the picture and blushes *

P: Aww is someone getting feelings for their fucking crazy son of a biatch Yami? * Snicker *

Malik: Bitch you just want to get sent to the Shadow Realm don't you!

P: Oh go fuck Marik you whiney little girl.

Marik: Not a bad idea … * evil rapist smirk *

Malik: Marik stop being fucking horny and defend me you ass hole! And I am one hundred percent straight!

P: Sure ( Sarcasm rules )

Mal: Ah your all pricks!

Mar: No wonder you like us so much then! (Stole it, don't own it)

Mal: … X.X

P: Holy fuck...Bob we got another dead person.

B: I'll call the ambulance.

P: And get me a coke while your at it * Turns to Marik * So would you ever consider going out with Bakura?

Bakura appears out of nowhere

B: WTF! I am not gay!

P: Bakura piss off, your coming in episode 3 with Ryou for the special tendershipping episode! * Growls fiercely *

B: WTH is tendershipping?

P: I'll explain in episode 3, now Bob! Escort our crazy albino friend off the premises please.

B: *Shouts while being dragged out of the studio * I'm not gay and I'm not a fucking albino!

Door slams shut

P: *Sigh * Finally, anyway what about Tea, what do you think about everyone evil friendship preaching, Pharaoh stealing bitch hmm ?

Mar: She needs to get sent to the shadow realm and die a most torturous and gruesome death!

P: =D Well it just so happens that a special person in the audience feels the same way and is even a complete insane psycho like you, come on up Kataang24x (a.k.a:My sister, she really is fucking insane!)

K: Hey * unimpressed look *

P: So sis, do you want to help Marik maim and kill Tea? It'll help you along with your relationship.

K: ...what fucking relationship!

Mar: Why did you pair me up with your sister?

P: Cause your both insane, like blood, killing people, taking over people, you both love Mega Ultra Chicken...i could go on. Come on! I even gave you a shipping name!

K: What is it?

P: Insaneshipping :)

M+K: Meh ...ok * They go off and discuss how to kill Tea. *

P: Please come back after the break =D , Don't you go anywhere now, we know where you live * dun..dun...DUN! *

**Break**

**Is your friend a midget?**

**Does he/she keep on nearly dying?**

**Is he/she continually picked on and nearly killed by bullies and enemies?**

**If any of your answers to these questions were yes, then call 0-800-LIFE and we will give your friend life insurance in return for his/her soul * evil chipmunk laughter***

**So call today...The chipmunks are waiting :)**

**Break**

P: And welcome back to the Yugioh Talk Show Babeh! Kataang24x and Marik are still planning on how to kill Tea so-

K: Marik give me that freaking Millennium Rod before you find it shoved up your ass!

P: O.O How wonderful my little sister is :P * Whispers urgently into the walkie talkie *

*Marik appears from backstage looking even more crazy than usual*

Mar: She is a fucking PSYCHO!

P: What does that make you.

Mar: * Snarl * Don't tempt me girl, I will send you to the shadow realm! Now tell me, why is that insane sister of yours trying to take the Millennium Rod off of me!

P: She's a kleptomaniac and she's attracted to shiny things. (Kleptomaniac- Obsessed with stealing things)

K: Is true * Evil Smile * I want the Millennium Rod * Nears Marik, her eyes glint dangerously*

P: Sis remember what your therapist said, do you want to go back to the mental hospital?

K: O.O ...NO! * Jumps out the window *

P: Oh dear, now im gonna have to explain to mom, thanks a fucking lot sister. And after I gave you and Marik a shipping name! GO INSANESHIPPING! xD

Mar: -_-' * WTF! *

P: Anywho... welcome my other star guest that is actually real (Don't own him, never will T.T) …... EMINEM BABEH! WOOHOO!

*His song Ass Like That plays as he sexily walks through the guest entrance!*

Eminem: Yo wassup Phoenix * Sexy smile *

P: It's you ...abada nyeh * Faints with nosebleed*

E: Will she be sound? Erm... Marik, O.O' What fucked up kinda name is that?

M: The name of the man who about to fuck you up, ya little bitch!

E: Bring it you fucking crazy haired psycho!

P: * Wakes up to see Eminem and Marik about to kill each other * Oh fuck! Marik, Marshall sit down before I castrate both of you!

M+E: O.O...

P: Don't ask.

Y: Heya people! XD

P: Yugi WTF are you doing on my show!

Y: Got bored, hey do you have nintendo?

P: =| No I don't have nintendo now get the fuck off my show!

Y: OMG EMINEM!

E: Hey wassup little man :)

P: Uh oh...

Y: WTF DID YOU JUST CALL ME!

E: =| Wow angry puppy ^_~

P: Lol

Y: That's it he has to go!

M: I agree

P: Nuh uh , not happening Yugi, he his staying on YOU LITTLE MIGET, this isn't your episode anyway!

Y: Yami * sniff* she's being mean to me...

P: oh fuck... O.O

YY: PENALTY GAME!

Me: Fuck that shit babeh i no how to rap! Kinda...Eminem Rules! *Jump out window*

YY: That was fucking weird, Yugi we are not coming on this show!

Y: AWW T.T

P: HEHEHEHEHE! *raps* coz it's friday and its my day, used to party all the way till sunday, maybe till monday. I dno what day, everydays just a holiday. OHH BAKURA JUST TOUCH MY BODY!*runs towards Bakura who came out of nowhere*

E: That was pretty good, god I am scared of fangirls though, im out, peace people *leaves to Ass Like That*

Y: Yami prepare Bakura's will, nothing, NOTHING is more dangerous than a fan girl.

YY: True , alright the Millennium Ring goes to us...

B: Fuck that! *i appear behind him with a cage*

P: OHH Bakura-kuns!

B: Fuck this bitch is pyscho! *Runs*

P: Come back ! We belong together dammit! I even have a shipping for us!

YY: What is it?

P: Lustshipping ^_~

B: O.o I am not coming on here in the third episode

P: You have to!

B: Why?

P: Because I have Ryou * Evil Smirk, shows a pic of Ryou tied up *

B: You whore!

P: Do we have a deal, you come on my show in two episodes time, I give you Ryou back?

B: Fine =/

P: YAY! ^^ Oh no we ran out of time, bye bye people, PEACE/LOVE/HAPPINESS...FUCK THAT ! SEX/DRUGS AND ROCK AND ROLL BABEH ^_~

B: I'm starting to like this girl

P: ^/^ Bye

Mal: *wakes up * What did I miss?

P+others: O.O …. X_X

Mal: What did I do?

* * *

Next episode is Yami and Yugi, the porcupine head people! :D

Here is the link to the Bronzeshipping pic: http: / /browse . deviantart . com /?q=Marik%20x%20Malik&order=9&offset=72#/d17wehi

Traaaa! ^_~ x


	2. Episode Two Chocolate,Hacking&Crazy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters, they belong to a Japanese guy who made a tv show centred around a bloody CARD GAME! And I don't own Yugioh Abridged either, that belongs to a chubby english guy in his mid-30's (I think), woohhhh go LittleKuriboh!

I don't own my friend IKilledMisa either

But I do own Yuki and my sister Kataang24x ^_~ she is real though.

Enjoy! ^_^

P:HEYAAA PEOPLE! Here's the new episode with Yami and Yugi who should be coming any time now with their younger sista Yuki (OC).

Yuki: Now guys remember no fighting and if I so much as hear one complaint from my bezzie Phoenix then I swear to Ra I will rip up Slifer the Executive Producer, Mega Ultra Chicken and Obelisk up into tiny little pieces and shove them down your throat, got it!

Y+YY: Y-Yes nee-chan O.o'

Yuki: XD cool then, bye nii-sans, bye Phoenix.

P: Bye Yuki.

*Yuki leaves*

P: Anyway... hello Leather Fetish and baby Panda :)

YY+Y: -_-' ...heya.

P: xD I just found out from my other friend that I'm a pineapple =]

YY: WTF!

P: Yer a brunette on the outside, blonde on the inside =P

Y: wow...

P: Anway Yami why do you wear a lot of leather?

YY: I was forced to wear it when Yugi wore it and it just grew on me.

P: Oh...coz it makes you look like a bondage slave.

YY: O.O WHAT!

P: Did you kiss Malik with that mouth?

Y: What! Yami!

YY: I never did nothing like that.

P: That's a double negative which means you did! * Evil chuckle *

YY: Can we move on please?

P: Fine, do you like chocolate?

YY: Yes

Y: YES! Have you got any?

P: Sure * Gives him some *

YY: Wait no!

P: Why what?

* Yugi eats chocolate rabidly*

YY: * Face palm* Yugi goes hyper when he has chocolate.

P: ...! Bob get the cage! NOW!

B: * comes with cage * here you go ma'am.

P: Thanks now go and help Marik and Kataang24x with their plans to kill Tea.

YY: WHUT!

P: Yeah this is a Tea bashing show ^_~ along with other things :P

YY: Why did I even come on here?

P: Because Yuki forced you two, plus some girls in the audience are your fangirls and I control weather they stay in their seats or come up here and rip you to shreds, so don't try to escape.

Tea: Yami-kins!

P: Fuck! where the hell did she come from! Bob get her out! * Whispers to Marik and Kataang24x backstage *

*Bob, Marik and Kataang24x appear *

K: A bitch gonna die?

M: Yes she is * him and Kataang24x smirk evilly *

T: O.O' Yami help me!

YY: No, fuck off.

P: Yay he hates her! Die Revolutionshipping! Let normal people nom-nom on your soul!

IkilledMisa: Btw souls stay crunchy even in milk.

P: Really omg never knew that, I wanna go om-nom-nomming on someones soul. Go Millennium Mobile! Bring me and IkilledMisa some souls to nom nom on * cackles *

Vetani (My yami): WTF! I knew I should have never become the spirit of the Millennium Mobile, hello worthless mortals, I'm Phoenix's yami Vetani and I'm a crazy psycho bitch.

P: LIKE ME!

YY: Hello

V: ….OMG IT'S YAMI! * cough * I mean heya.

YY: -_-' ~Great another fangirl~

P: Oh don't worry she's not a fangirl, she's just high.

V: True...hehehehe ^_^

P: Back into the Millennium Mobile...now!

V: * sigh * Fine, bye Yami. *goes back into Millennium Mobile *

YY: Bye Vetani...

P: Anyway...why do you care so much about Duel Monsters, It's a bloody fucking card game and people are dying over pieces of paper that can easily be ripped up. Like Yugis Granpa's Blue eyes in the first episode...dramatic much?

YY: O.O...It's more than a card game!

P: How?

YY: Er...the fate of the world depends on it!

P: So let me get this straight, this Japanese guy makes a awesome tv show centred around card games, it's totally wicked and cool but then Evil in the form of 4Kids comes along and makes it a complete load of shit, no?

YY: Yes, exactly.

P: -_-', why do peoples lives depend on weather you win a fucking CHILDRENS card GAME!

YY: I don't know, i'm voiced by Dan Green!

P: Yes I know * looks through notes of what to do on this pointless show * Erm do you wanna learn how to hack?

YY: * shrug * why not?

Y: I do!

P: how the fuck did you get out of that cage, it was foolproof, the bars were made out of solid cardboard!

YY: -_-'

Y: I chewed through them xD

P: O.O...anyway come one I'll teach you to hack * gets laptop *

V: * through mind link * I wanna learn how to hack hikari!

P: * Through mind link * Hahaha! oh you were serious, yer ...no that's not gonna happen.

V: *pouts and leaves me alone*

P: You baby... ok so do you wanna hack Seto's bank account?

Y: Isn't that illegal?

P: Your point is...

Y: Neve rmind.

(After hacking Seto's account coz it's fun )

P: now all we do is wait...

YY: For what?

P: Wait for it...

(Seto and Mokuba storm into my studio, Mokuba looks dead cute and Seto looks ready to kill someone ...namely me)

Y: Is Phoenix gonna die?

YY: Yes hikari

P: WTF no i'm not !

S: Yes you are * nears me dangerously * Why the fuck did you hack my account and then send me an email saying ' I hacked your account hehehehehe!' ?

P: *shrug* I'm british and crazy, I like rubbing things in peoples faces.

Y: Is everyone from england a total spaz?

P: *grabs him by collar and chokes him* NO! and if you ever say that again then I will murder you, plus Im a scouser and we will rule the world!...one day.

Y: * slowly dying from lack of air * O-K...can you let me go now?

P: Oh! Sure * drops him *

Y: Yami aren't you going to do something ?

YY: Nope, she's a fucking pyscho!

Y: Couldn't you just mind crush her?

P: * growl* no he can't cause I have the Millennium Mobile which prevents me from being mind crushed so NYEH! *pulls a tongue * Now I got ya puzzle, hahaha try get it back!

Y: *jumping to get Puzzle that is way out of reach * I'm like 4 foot nothing you ass hole!

P: That's makes it so much more fun though, I can't do this with the other bishies , they're all too tall.

S: Do you even remember that I'm here? * Growl *

P: Oh yeah...fuck! I am outta here, here you go Yugi , im outie , peace bitches! * runs with Seto chasing me *

(Minutes later I return with many bruises and cuts)

P: I think I'm dying * drops to floor dead *

Y: OMG Phoenix you can't die , if you did 4Kids would have censored it!

P: *cough weakly * 4Kids don't censor this show, they will have to pry this show from my cold and dead fingers before they even try to censor it! By the wayYami I want one last thing from you...

YY: What is it, it better not be my Puzzle.

P: I want you to kill every gay clown in the world.

YY+Y: O.O

P: And be nicer to Bakura.

YY: hahahahahahaha! oh you meant it...yer that's not happening.

P: damn you, you freaking Bishie! *Dies but automatically comes back to life in dressing room)

Producer(Malik): Er..you two can go now.

YY+Y: Fine, tell Phoenix we said bye. *They leave*

(Backstage)

P: That went well.

V: Yugi went on a hype, Tea died, Kataang24x and Marik tried to destroy the world with mega ultra chicken, Yami refused to help Yugi while you were choking him to death and You died and came back to life in your dressing room!

P: Your point?

V: Forget it.. *Leaves*

P: Aww where did she go... Vetani … Vetaniiii!

*Bakura appears in my dressing room *

B: Hello * Devilishly sexy smirk *

P: Argh! Bakura I'm getting changed!

B: Point...

P: Get out of my room!

B: That's what she said..

P: *snarl* Bakura... * grabs knife of chest *

B: Ok be nice, honestly I only wanted to see you get changed.

P: … GET OUT! * throws random knives at him *

B: O.O fucking hell! I'm out! *Goes into the Millennium ring and Ryou takes control, I let him go back to Bakura cause I'm nice ^_~)

R: * looks up to see me in bra and shorts * O.O * faint*

P: Uh oh...poor Ryou, I bet that's the first time he's ever saw a girl without a top on. * grabs Ryou and shoves him out of room*

S: * randomly running down corridor, looks like he's high * Screw the rules, I have money!

P: -_-', I am not paid enough for this * goes back into room *

Next episode coming soon people!

Big shout out to me babe IKilledMisa, hope you had a great day and I hope you like your part in my show, Big question: Do you want to be my co-host? Please respond. ^_^

R/R people coz we really need the ratings. ^_^ lolz x


	3. Episode Three TendershippingSotD

Epjsode Three- Tendershipping+Souls of the Damned ;)

Seen as I got two more lovely reviews from my babes in the fanfiction world, I decided to dedicate this very special episode to my two gurls : **IKilledMisa **and** Seira-G**! Shout out to ya, hope ya review this one as well.

~= thinking

**= somethings happening ;)

* * *

~Recap of the last episode~

V: Yugi went on a hype, Tea died, Kataang24x and Marik tried to destroy the world with mega ultra chicken, Yami refused to help Yugi while you were choking him to death and You died and came back to life in your dressing room!

P: Your point?

P: Bakura I think I'm pregnant and you're the father

B: O.O …. *thump*

Y: Yami you can't leave me like this.

YY: I'm sorry it's just not working out between us

Y: But I love you!

P: Vetani have you been drinking?

V: I can't remember because I'm so EFFing drunk * runs away *

P: Wait don't run with scissors!

V: *falls and stabs self with scissors * X.X

P: Oh no she's dead...fuck!

And now the thrilling conclusion...wait did any of that stuff actually happen?

* * *

P: * enters on a pogo stick * Wassup people, all the people in the house say HEY!

Audience: HEY!

P: Jeez you guys are loud * rubs ears painfully* anyway...this is the very special Tendershipping episode, where Fluffy and Limey Man come onto my show … YAY! Plus a secret guest that will not be revealed until later. Now please welcome our favourite Bishies in the show...Bakura and Ryou!

*B+R enter, Ryou looks calm and Bakura looks pissed, they sit in the fucking uncomfortable chairs that I had to steal because I don't paid for this...which sucks!*

B: I still think I should have killed that stupid girl

R: For the last time Bakura, she had accidentally bumped into you and she was not a freaking fan girl! There is no reason to kill her besides the fact that you want to fill your blood lust.

P: Me too!

R: I'm surrounded by wankers *sigh*

P: Hey I'm not a wanker, am a scouser babe...and a rapping pineapple ^_^

B+R: O.o' ~WTF!~

P: *shrug* I'm on a hype...any who please welcome my other peoples on the show, Seira-G and IKilledMisa.

*Seira-G and IKilledMisa enter before squealing in excitement at the fact that they are on my show and that I'm paying them with the souls of the damned ^_~ *

S: Heya! ^_^

IKM: Where's my souls, I need them before I can even attempt to talk to Bakura

P: Here *passes a bowl of the Damned Souls*

IKM: YUMMY! *eats rabidly*

P+S-G: * trade worried glances before shrugging* When in doubt, eat your heart out. *Grab bowls of Damned souls and eat rabidly too*

B: -_-' ~Why did I come on here?~

P: Because I forced you to, remember kids, Blackmail is a okay ! :)

B: For once we agree on something...

P: Oh no we're really compatible, facebook told me so ^_^

B: O.o'

S-G: Facebook never lies...

IKM: And anyone who hates it will die!

B+R: eepp!

R: 'Kura I'm scared

B: Me too, slightly *_*

P: *growls at Ryou* Only I can call Bakura 'Kura, and if you ever call him that again, you will die!

IKM+S-G: Phoenix calm down girl, he's our Ryou-muffin, we wanna hug him!

R: *blush* Well I do like hugs...

B: Great more Ryou fangirls and I thought he was gay.

R: I'm not gay, I'm just British!

B: Well I'm not British, I'm just gay!...wait let me try that again!

P: *sob* My Kura-koi is gay! Wah! Oh well if your gay then you can get with Ryou ^_^

B+R: WTF! We shared a body for Ra's sake!

P: Well if you won't admit it then...PENATLY GAME!

IKM+S-G: Isn't that a bit harsh?

P: *whisper* this was what we planned, don't tell me you two weren't listening!

S-G: I was busy

IKM: Me too ^_~

P: * face palm* Anyway we need them to confess for the Tendershipping otherwise the Tendershipping fans will kill us and our ratings will go plummeting in the toilet !

S-G: Oh NOES!

IKM: O.O WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPENS !

P: Exactly, so Ryou will now be tied above a pit of boiling lava and Bakura will have to defeat various enemies if he wants to save him, courtesy of my Yami, Vetani, say hi to the people Vetani!

V: Hello worthless mortals

P: That's all your gonna get off her unless Yami/Atem appears ^_~

V: OMFG is he coming cause I gotta date with him! ^_^

P: -_-' Is he insane or does he really like her

IKM: I dno, maybe he was high?

S-G: I reckon we should let the people vote.

P: Alright then, people in the audience, we want you to vote on weather Yami is insane or does he really love Vetani? But first here's the break!

**Break**

**Do you really hate someone? ~Tea~**

**Do they really annoy you? ~yes!~**

**Do you want them to disappear off the face of the earth? ~YES!~**

**Then call 0800-386-MURDER and we'll send an assassin to kill them in whatever way you want, the payment is that you collect the souls of the damned for us to eat ;)**

**We'll be waiting for your call...go on...call...I dare you...**

***Evil chipmunk laughter***

**Break End**

P: And now we will watch Bakura try to save Ryou, who he is denying any feelings for...lets see how long that lasts binky-boy! Hehehehehe !

S-G: -_-' Did you take your medicine today?

P: Nope ^_^

IKM: *sigh* I'll call the mental hospital

P: NO! I take them! Lookies! * Shoves pills down throat and chokes* Help-p m-me

B: Leave her to die!

IKM+S-G: O.O No! She's our babe

P: *magically recovered in the speed of light * That's right! now go save Ryou but first you must face my Yami, Vetani!

*Vetani and Bakura apperate in a fighting ground*

V: Hey there pretty kitty * evil fucked up smirk*

B: I'm not a fucking kitty!

V: Suree...

B: Your going down bitch, Bakura-style!

V: Oh I'm sooo scare- *immediately loses because I said so!* WTF! Seriously what the fuck, that's against the rules!

B: Looks like the rules...just got screwed *puts on sunglasses epically *

P: Yay he makes it to the next round but he better hurry because Ryou is only inches away from his painful firey death!

R: HELP!

B: I'm coming Hikari!

P: Hehehee I'm coming hikari, I just realized how dirty that sounds :P

IKM: God your dirty

S-G: she's a really dirty minded person

P: And proud babes, now lets watch as our special guest asks Bakura-koi loads of questions and makes him admit his love for Ryou-kun!

S-G: This should be fun

IKM: I agree, by the way when are we going to continue our plans for world domination?

P: Later and dibs on Pharaoh!

S-G: But your a girl!

P: Aren't we all? Plus some Pharaohs back then were girls, just dressed like men *TRUE!*

S-G: OMG Crossdressing Egyptians!1

IKM: I never thought I would ever hear that!

P: Anyway! The guest is …..Thief King Bakura? WTF where's Eminem!

IKM: He wouldn't come after episode one- he says sorry

P: Fuck apologies, I want Eminem, but I guess my favourite Egyptian bishie will have to do *sigh*

TKB: Heya? Anyway Bakura, Phoenix demands that you reveal your feelings for Ryou...wtf?

B: I'll explain later and I don't have any feelings for Ryou!

P: *evil smirk* Wrong answer *pulls lever and Ryou comes a little closer to vat of lava*

R: Bakura help!

B: Ryou!

P: Well?

B: I don't have any feelings for him dammit woman let him go!

P: WRONG answer! *Ryou comes closer*

R: B-Bakura if I die now, I want you to know something...I-I Love you.

B: …

P: Well do you love him?

B: ...No!

P: *insane grin* Sorry but Ryou-kins goes bye bye now *Ryou falls into vat of lava*

B: No! Ryou! I'm sorry, I d-do love you

P: *starts giggling along with IkilledMisa and Seira-G *

B: WTF are you laughing, my love just died!

P: It isn't really lava...i-it's sauce!

B: O_O

R: Do you mean it Bakura? Do you love me? *Get out of Sauce pot, chilli sauce btw people*

B: Yes and I always will *kisses him*

P+IKM+S-G: AWWWWW! 3

B: Your hot *his tongue is burning lol ;) *

R: I've seen you half naked, I know the feeling

P: Ooohooo, come on guys lets give 'em a little privacy so they can 'talk' xD

* * *

P+IKM+S-G: Byeeeee, Read and Review and wait for the next episode!

P: Once I decide what it's about, any ideas? Please leave in review and I will give credit, thanks! ^_^

Wat do ya think?

I know...it sucks ^_^ x

Review please, I really need the ratings or I'm gonna get cancelled

Le gasp! How horrible!

Lol x

Peace peoplesss ! Sex/Drugs and Rock+Roll ;)


	4. Episode 4:Puppyshipping and Evil Kids

**Chapter 4: Puppyshipping and Evil Toddlers...**

Enjoy peoplesss, once again i don't own Yugioh but i do own Debbie the Duck ^_^

Our star guest today is Earthluva, Her name will be Nadya ('hope' in Romanian), kk? Hope you like it Earthluva.

Massive shout out to : IKilledMisa, Seira-G and Earthluva for reviewing this insane fanfic that came from my insane mind...did i mention I'm insane?

Lol ^_^

* * *

P: Alright peoples! All the people in the house say HEY!

Audience: HEY!

P: Ow!..again too loud people! Anyway my guests today are Joey,Seto and _

S: What is it with you and fucking Yaoi pairings!

P: *shrug* I don't know, *sniff* Stop being mean to me!

*starts crying and IKilledMisa and Seira-G rush on to comfort me and question the guests*

S-G: What happened to Phoenix!

IKM: Did Vetani come back from her 'special holiday' with Yami and told Phoenix that she's pregnant!

P: O.O...Ra no! Seto was being mean to me *sniffs and Bob comes out with tissues* Thanks Bob.

B: Welcome *disappears into shadows*

P: That wasn't weird at all ... (sarcasm rules)

S-G: I'm going to have to kill you now Seto for making my babe cry... *nears Seto dangerously*

S: Holy fuck! Mutt hide me *Hides behind Joey*

J: What did I tell you about calling me mutt!

S: Well what can I call you! I can't call you puppy cause that's our daughters nickname!

P+IKM+S-G: O.O...WHAT!

J: Yeah we adopted a four year old girl * grins at Nadya who is sitting on his lap*

Nadya : Daddy * pulls Joey's hair hard*

S: Ha ha ha ha ha

J: Shut up Kaiba!

S: Make me Wheeler!

J: *grabs Seto by collar and kisses him roughly *

All except J+S: O.O ….AWESOME!

S: Alright you shut me up

J: Good otherwise there was going to be punishment tonight

S: Whip or paddle * horny smirk*

P: Argh! This is a children's talk show ! Take your horny sex comments some where else

IKM: * whisper* But if people who love Puppyshipping are watching this, wouldn't that put our ratings through the roof?

P: Oh yeah...oh well do it later on the after talk ^_~

S+J: Fine

S-G: By the way you two fight like a effing married couple!

S+J: Well...

P+IKM+S-G: =O … your getting married?

J: Well they legalized gay marriages...

S: And I have enough money to pay for a million weddings *smirk*

S-G: *scoff* Show off

S: Poor Girl

S-G: Obnoxious Ass Hole!

S-G: Talk Show Wannabe!

P: Enough ! Your giving me a headache! So who's the bridesmaid?

Nadya: Me ! * cute giggle*

P+IKM+S-G: Omg that's sooo cute! * squeal*

J: And my little sister Serenity

P: Oh yeah she's coming on next episode with Tristan and Duke to see who should date her. Also she can have her say * wink*

J: Grr are those two after her again! Brooklyn Rage!

P: Oh well Brooklyn Rage sucks next to Scouser Rage!

J: Nu uh

P: Uh uh

J: Nu uh!

P: UH UH!

S: Enough! I thought this was supposed to be about us! Not some wannabes who could easily disappear off the face of the earth!

J: Hey that's my sista ya talkin about their Moneybags!

S: -_-' Fine I'm sorry, alright?

J: Ok Dragon *kisses Seto on cheek*

P: ~These two are making me a rich son of a bitch hehehehe!~

S-G: Besides stop being a camera hog Seto 'Jerk' Kaiba!

P: Yeah! Plus You've still got ages on this episode.

S: Alright but you might want to get Seira-G a leash or something, to get her under control *smirk*

S-G: What! *nears Seto evilly*

P: Seira-G You can kill him, don't you agree IKM?

IKM: I'm not getting involved, plus he's one of my minions and anyone who hurts him will die! Remember what happened to Tea?

P: Oh yeah, she's still in the hospital and your getting sued.

IKM: What does she want?

P: The rights to your fanfics

IKM: Fuck that! I'm gonna kill this bitch! * Leaves to kill Tea brutally*

S-G: Uh oh …

P: Should we stop her?

S-G: Nah let the friendship preaching bitch get what's coming to her...anyway can we come to the wedding please?

P: Pwease? * both of us do puppy eyes*

S: Fine but no screaming or anything.

P+S-G: Fine * fingers crossed behind back* We promise.

Nadya : * Looks at my knife that hangs proudly on the studio wall* Oh gimme gimme!

P: Not happening kid

Nadya : *Eyes water and begins to cry*

IKM: I'm Back! *covered in blood, looks at Nadya to see her almost about to cry*

All of us: Oh Fu-

Nadya : WAH!

P+IKM+S-G: Make her stop!

S+J: *panicking* How ?

P: What do you mean how, your her fucking parents!

J: Give her the knife then!

S-G: *face palm* You idiot!

IKM: You don't give a knife to a freaking four year old!

P: Here let her borrow this * passes Nadya a Thief King Bakura plushie*

S: Why do you have that?

P: I'm a Thief King Bakura fangirl ^_^

IKM: It looks like Nadya isn't

P: What do you mean?

S-G: Look * points to Nadya who is murdering my plushie with a knife*

p; Holy Ra, Akefia! * Grabs remains of beloved and treasured plushie* NOES!

S+J: -_-' It was only a plushie...

P: O.O … how can you say that!

IKM: Maybe you should go backstage and grieve...

S-G: We'll take over from here for a while …

P: * sniff* Alright... *Gets up and goes backstage to mourn the death of beloved plushie*

Nadya : Bye bye * evil giggle*

IKM+S-G: * backs away from evil toddler* Eeep!

IKM: Anyway … who's wearing the dress for the ceremony?

S: Joey

J: Seto

S+J: What! Your wearing the dress! No I'm not ! Stop that! * huff *

S-G: -_-' Once again you two fight like a married couple

IKM: Meh they're close enough.

S-G: True and here comes our new mascot Debbie the duck !

D: Quack!

Nadya : *giggles insanely and then stabs our mascot Debbie, thus killing her*

IKM+S-G: Oh my freaking Ra! Debbie! NOES!

S: First Phoenix and her stupid Thief King Bakura plushie...

J: And now Debbie the Duck … R.I.P Debbie.

S: At least Phoenix didn't see this one-

P: I'm back and not mourning any more! *looks at dead Debbie the duck* O.O ...what happened to Debbie! NOES!

IKM: *whispers to Seira-G* I think she's going to need therapy after this.

S-G: True, Nadya killed her!

IKM: She's an evil insane four year old

P: *grins insanely* I'm going to get Vetani to kill you now Nadya …

Nadya : *gulp*

S+J: O.O WHAT!

IKM: No! Remember what happened to Malik after the first episode?

P: Oh yeah...that reminds me, I have to send my cosplaying pictures to him...

All but P: O.O … Your a cosplayer ! That's even more evil than Bakura and Marik put together!

P: Jeez dramatic much? … anyway the producer said we've got about three more minute on the air...

S-G: Ok what can we do?

IKM: I know we can make a facebook for Debbie the Duck!

All: Cool!

*After the show and making a account for Debbie- be sure to add her, I'll put a link at the bottom *

IKM+S-G: Phoenix what are you doing?

P: Poking Marik on Debbie the ducks facebook account, it's funny *insane giggle*

IKM+S-G: Ok... *backs away from me*

P: Alright I logged off, come on we have to go to the wedding now.

IKM: Cool

S-G: Let's go

*In a Domino Apartment*

Mal: Marik what are you doing?

Mar: This duck keeps on poking me on the laptop!

Mal: Have you had any sugar today?

Mar: Only two cups!

Mal: -_-' come on we have to go to the rich boys wedding...

Mar: But I wanna send the duck to the shadow realm!

Mal: No! Now move it!

Mar: Fine *they leave*

At the wedding

Priest: Do you Seto Kaiba take Joey Wheeler to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness or health, in rich or poor, in sickness and in health till death do you part?

S: I do

All the girl+Mal+Ryou: Aww!

Priest: And do you Joey Wheeler take Seto Kaiba to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness or health, in rich or poor, in sickness and in health till death do you part?

J: I do

All the girl+Mal+Ryou: Aww!

Priest: You may now-

P: Snog his face off!

S+J: *laughing * You'd love that wouldn't you?

P: I think we all would, hit it Nadya

Nadya : Here comes the groom

P: His arse shoved on a broom

IKM: He kissed the male

S-G: Now lets have some Ale!

Mal: They sure are crazy

Mar: I love you baby *kiss*

Ryou: Everyone seems to have gone all rhymey

Tristan: Shut the hell up, you stupid limey!

Bakura: What the fuck did you just say!

Serenity: Oh fuck, Tristan run away!

IKM: Now it's time to say goodbye to you

P: People don't forget to review!

All: Bye peopless ^_^

* * *

This is the link to add Debbie the Duck on facebook ^_^ :

http: / /www . Facebook . Com / album . php?aid=-3&id=100001210693888&saved&success=1#!/?ref=home


End file.
